gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Games
Default: IQ-4 Games (IQ/Easy) is the skill of playing a game well. Requires specialization. B197 It is also described in Fantasy p. 135 where it's described in uses of tournaments and such, and also in Martrial Arts p. 57 Templates Included Games is used in the following templates * Bard in Fantasy, p. 117 * Battle Wizard in Fantasy, p. 118 * Knight in Fantasy, p. 121 * Peasant Adventurer in Fantasy p. 123 * Spellcaster in Fantasy p. 124 * Gladiator in Fantasy p. 215 * Collegio Magus, in Infinite Worlds - Collegio Januari p. 6 * Knight of St. Eustathius, Infinite Worlds - Collegio Januari p. 11 * Expatriate, in Infinite Worlds, p. 197 * Timelost Kid, in Infite Worlds, p. 18 * Metrophile, in Metro of Madness, p. 12 * Gladiator, in Martial Arts Gladiators, p, 28 * Lanista, in Martial Arts Gladiators, p. 30 * Venator, in Martial Arts Gladiators, p. 31 * Summa Rudis, in Martial Arts Gladiators, p. 33 * Glamour Girl, in Thaumatology Urban Magics, p. 13 * Athlete, in Traveller Interstellar Wars, p. 147 * Dilettante, in Traveller Interstellar Wars, p. 149 * Recruiter, in Pyramid #3-14 Martial Arts, p. 10 Explicitly Listed Specialities A list of explicitly listed Games speciality * Chess, Basic Set, p. 197, Banestorm, p. 114, Casey & Andy p. 18, 22 & 23, Crusades p. 36, Pyramid #3-02 Looks Like a Job for... Superheroes, p. 30 & 31 * Go, Basic Set, p. 197 * Hnefatafl, Basic Set, p. 197 * Mankala, Basic Set, p. 197 * NFL Football, Basic Set, p. 197 * Olympic Judo, Basic Set, p. 197 * Caithnesser Tournaments, Banestorm, p. 114 * Roleplaying Games, Casey & Andy p. 18 & 19 * Riddles, Fantasy, p. 117, Pyramid 3-54 Social Engineering p. 8 * Magical Challenges, Fantasy p. 118 * Tournament Rules, Fantasy, p. 121 * Arena, Fantasy, p. 215 * Magical, Locations Worminghall, p. 24 * Darts, Dungeon Fantasy 10 Taverns, p. 12 * Backgammon, Metro of Madness, p. 19 * Roman Gladiator, in Matrial Arts Gladiators, p. 28, 30 & 31 * Gladiatorial Games in Martial Arts Gladiators, p. 33 * Boxing, in Martial Arts, p. 155 * Singlestick in Martial Arts, p. 157 * Sport Rapier in Martial Arts, p. 158 * Sport Fencing in Martial Arts, p. 159 * Epee Fencing in Martial Arts, p. 160 * Foil Fencing in Martial Arts, p. 160 * Saber Fencing in Martial Arts, p. 160 * Schläger Fencing in Martial Arts, p. 160 * Judo in Martial Arts, p. 166 * Karate in Martial Arts, p. 170 & 171 * Kendo in Martial Arts, p. 175 * Krabi Krabong in Martial Arts, p. 176 * Archery in Martial Arts, p. 181 * Muay Thai in Martial Arts, p. 186 * Pankration in Martial Arts, p. 189 * Knightly Combat in Martial Arts, p. 191 * La Boxe Française in Martial Arts, p. 193 * Sumo in Martial Arts, p. 199 * Tae Kwon Dou in Martial Arts, p. 200 * Submission Wrestling, in Martial Arts, p. 205 * Professional Wrestling, in Martial Arts, p. 206 * Wargames, in Pyramid 3-54 Social Engineering, p. 10 * Practical Sports Shooting, Tactical Shooting, p. 49 * Competitive Gymnastic Rules, Transuman Space Personnel Files 5 School Days 2100, p. 19 * Fencing Sport, in Looks Like a job for... Superheroes p. 33 Category:Skills